d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Challenge Rating/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs and creatures by Challenge Rating. CR 1/2 and lower NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Snake, Small Viper Generic Human Warrior CR1/2 Goblin Elite Thug Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Goblin Warrior 2 Human Investigator (expert 1) Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) CR 1 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Dire Rat Celestial Wolf CR1 Drow warrior CR 1 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Snake, Medium Viper Goblin Adpt3 Goblin Clc1 Goblin Rgr1 Goblin Warrior 3 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Warrior 2 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Landowner (Ari2) Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Guard CR 1 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) CR 2 NPCs and Creatures Cannibal hunter CR 2 Drow fighter CR 2 Drow warrior CR 2 Dwarf Monk CR2 Dwarf Warrior 3 Elven Sorceror 2 Experienced Guardsman Gnoll Guard CR 2 Goblin rogue 2 Goblin Warrior 4 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Warrior 3 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Kobold Boss CR 2 Orc Barbarian 2 Trillion, female halfling Brd2 White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Ysdor, half-elven wizard CR 3 NPCs and Creatures Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Drow fighter CR 3 Drow warrior CR 3 Elite Guardsman Warrior-5 CR3 Gnoll Hunter Goblin Wizard 3 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Warrior 4 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Onebee and Twobee, Warforged Scout Rogue 3 Orc Barbarian 3 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Sentinel Marshal, human paladin 3 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Vilina, shifter ranger 3 Wererat warrior 2 CR 4 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Crysmal CR4 Advanced Worg Dire Monitor Lizard CR4 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Drow fighter CR 4 Drow warrior CR 4 Elven Ranger CR4 Evans, Human Watch Captain Fiendish Deinonychus CR 4 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Large Half-white dragon elven cleric Hatchet, Warforged Ranger 4 Helm, Warforged Artificer 4 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Ftr3/Rog1 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Human sorceror 4 Ogre Barbarian 1 CR 4 Orc Barbarian 4 Phrenic Wight CR4 Ras Khatima, Ftr4 Sorte, male human Rog4 Wealthy Patron CR 4 Wolfen, CR 4 CR 5 NPCs and Creatures Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Atroxio the Iron Horror (Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster) Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Drow fighter CR 5 Drow warrior CR 5 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Human Officer Ftr5 Ogre Druid 4 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc Clr5 Half-Red Dragon Ogre Human sorceror 5 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Tarsk, male Gnoll Marshall 4 Valfin, Human Druid 5 CR 6 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Allip CR 6 Amavakti, Kalashtar Psion Telepath 6 Bodyguard CR6 Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Drow fighter CR 6 Drow Warrior CR 6 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Kyle d'Ferriss, Human Ambassador Paladin 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Orc Barbarian 6 Ogre Dire Were-Bat Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 CR 7 NPCs and Creatures Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Drow fighter CR 7 Drow Warrior 7 Elite Minotaur CR 7 Elven Counsillor CR7 Goblin Ranger 7 Grimwall, Male Gnoll Rgr2/Ftr4 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Half-Red Dragon Troll Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Rgr4/Rog3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Kobold Wiz7 Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Luuc, Ghoul Bounty Hunter Orc Barbarian 7 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 CR 8 NPCs and Creatures Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Drow fighter CR 8 Nazstafu, Gnoll Mnk3/Rgr2/Bbn2 Orc Barbarian 8 Quietus, Human Cultist and Killer Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Troglodyte chief Tarastia, human Sorc-8 CR 9 NPCs and Creatures Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Advanced ochre jelly Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard 9 Drow fighter CR 9 Drow invoker CR 9 Duergar Scout CR 9 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Lion Tamer elf Rgr6/Brd3 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Neona, Female Gnoll Sor8 Orc Barbarian 9 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Werewolf Lord CR9 Petrified Treant CR 9 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 CR 10 NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Dire Tiger Drow fighter CR 10 Jhaeveka, Tsucora Spirit/Inspired Psion 9 of the Dreaming Dark, CR 10 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Orc Barbarian 10 Senath, human Scout10 with Nightmare Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 CR 11 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Elite Aboleth Orc Barbarian 11 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) CR 12 NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Kaad, venerable hobgoblin monk 12 Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 CR 13 NPCs and Creatures Pelegon, Master Chariot Warrior CR 13 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 (with imp familiar) Succubus Paladin 6 (With Nightmare Special Mount) Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 (with blue dragon wyrmling familiar) Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 CR 14 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Bodak CR 14 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Alia, female human Rog10/ShD4 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 CR 15 NPCs and Creatures Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Kantona, human Wrl15 CR 16 NPCs and Creatures General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder CR 17 NPCs and Creatures Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 CR 18 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 CR 19 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 CR 20 NPCs and Creatures Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Epic (CR20+) NPCs and Creatures CR 21 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 CR 24 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 CR 27 Advanced Ice Devil CR 27 The Vestige CR 27 CR 28 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 CR 29 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 CR 32 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 CR 35 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35